Changes
by T2 Angel
Summary: It's dinner time for our favorite couple. Goliath and Elisa are having dinner and discuss some of the factors that haunt their relationship. And how to resolve them. Direct sequel to "More Than What We Are" and 5th story in the "Gargoyles: Night Souls" saga.


**A/N: Welcome back, once again! We have a direct sequel to "More Than What We Are" and the continuation to the "Gargolyes: Night Souls" saga.  
**

 **And, again, to confirm, here is our timeline.**

 **Timeline:**

 **\- More Than What We Are**

 **\- Define Yourself**

 **\- Make It**

 **\- Lessons Part 1: The Old Style**

 **\- Changes**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Changes**

Elisa stared up at the sky, it was just past 11 and she had the night off from work. And she had a special dinner date with someone she loved. She had been waiting for tonight for a while. A few minutes later, Goliath soared through the sky and softly landed in front of her.

"Hi," Elisa whispered.

"Hello," Goliath replied.

With everything that happened between them in the past few weeks, whenever he spoke, she felt a pleasant shiver go up her spine.

"Would you care to have dinner with me, good sir?" Elise asked.

Goliath gave a polite bow, "It would be my honor and pleasure, milady."

They went inside her apartment and Goliath found Elisa had made an eloquent spread at her dinner table.

"You've gone to quite a bit of trouble, Elisa," Goliath said.

"It's not trouble when it's for you," Elisa replied.

Her words warmed Goliath's heart. Her attitude towards him had for quite some time, especially since they declared their mutual love for each other. It was a part of him he thought had been long since gone. He was glad he was wrong. They both sat down at Elisa's table to dinner.

"So, how have things been?" Elisa asked as they ate.

"There hasn't been a noticeable difference," Goliath answered. "Though, Brooklyn tends to disappear for nights at a time. No one knows where."

"Do you have any idea?"

"I have some suspicions but I do not wish to pry. He just needs some time to himself right now to sort out a few things. When he's ready to tell us, he will."

"He asked me for a kendo stick a couple of weeks back," she said. "Do you know what that's about?"

"Just the same suspicions," he said. "When he comes home, he's safe and sound. But does seem a little stronger. I'm waiting for him to be ready to tell us."

She smiled. "Like a good leader."

He smiled at the compliment. "He's earned his right to privacy. I believe he needs room right now. To grow. To become who he chooses to be and the warrior I know he will be."

"I guess we all need that in life. Even to be warriors in our own way."

"Indeed."

She picked up her glass and moved it around, swirling the wine inside of it around. "Here's something I haven't really gotten to ask yet: how's everyone taking this news of us?"

He smiled. "So far, very well. Lexington made the comment of… how did he phrase it? He… 'called' it?"

Elise burst into laughter. "Yeah, I'll just bet he did."

Goliath smiled. "And how do you feel about us?"

"I feel amazing about us. You?"

"The same."

She held her smile for as long as she could but it did fade. Despite her happiness, she did have some concerns. She sighed. "But… there is an elephant in the room. Or, maybe, two."

"I imagined that there are a few," he admitted.

"Well, let's a clear a couple out. Big apartment but not that big."

He smiled.

"Before I say any of this, please know… I love you, Goliath. I really do."

"I never questioned that, Elisa. I love you, too."

She smiled bit but looked off. "I'm trying to figure out how to tell my family. Or rather _what_ to tell my family." She sighed. "I mean, it's not like they haven't met you but…" She found it hard to find the right words.

"Elisa," he said. "I understand."

She stared at him, "Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm ashamed of you."

"Of course not. I never have and never will think that. We are _quite_ different, to say the least. I know that."

"Just wish I could take you to meet Mom and Dad," she said. "…in this capacity."

"I don't want you to feel conflicted over this, Elisa," he declared. "I'm fine with however you wish to deal with this. Do what is best for you."

"I just want to do what's best for _us_. You always look out for me, Goliath."

"Your tone seems to imply you don't do the same for me."

She smiled.

"We look out for each other, Elisa. We have for a long time. Which is one of many reasons why this works."

Elisa stared, lovingly, at Goliath. "I want to tell them. I need to. I understand why we can't go out on the town but I don't wanna keep this from my family."

"Whatever you desire."

"Besides you?"

Goliath smiled.

"It'll just be one awkward conversation," Elisa mused.

"I understand. However you choose to approach it, I will understand."

"Yeah. This is different from just telling them that you guys exist."

"Extremely."

Elisa gave a half-hearted smile then fell silent.

Goliath could feel that there was more that was on her mind. He decided to address it. "I know, as you say, there is another elephant in the room."

Elisa stared at him. "You really know me so well."

"You can tell me anything, Elisa. You know that."

"I know." She looked down at her empty plate. "This is… kind of a big one. It's not your fault and it's… it's not something I want place on you but…"

"I can handle it, Elisa. Please."

"Okay." She took a deep breath and looked at him. "I always thought… if I lived long enough, which is never a given being a cop… I'd have a family. You know… children. Of my own."

He nodded, "I understand."

"Goliath, don't think…"

"I understand, Elisa. I know how you feel." He sighed. He got up and walked over to her, kneeling down in beside her and taking her hand. "I understand it's difficult. Wanting children but loving me."

"It's difficult," she said, "but manageable."

"As you do with many things. But… I also know how hard it must be… knowing that Angela is my child. As well as Demona's."

She looked away from his eyes, ashamed of herself.

Goliath cupped her chin and caused her to look back at him. "It's alright."

Elisa shook her head, "No, it's not. I'm jealous of Demona. _Demona!_ Because of a love you both had a literal millennia ago. She's not even the same person and…" She sighed, "Oh, God. I hope I've never made Angela feel like…"

"Angela," he rubbed her hand, "holds you in the highest of regards. I hope you always know that."

"I do. I just…" She sighed. "Family is important to me. But so are you." She smiled. "And our family, the family that we have now, is so important to me."

"But you wish to be a mother someday. I understand."

"I wish I didn't feel this way."

"I don't. The things that you desire, also make you you."

She smiled.

He studied, observing how much this was weighing on her mind. "We will learn of a way."

She looked into his eyes, in amazement. "You're serious. Aren't you?"

"Of course. I love you, Elisa. Your love for me has done more than I can convey into words. If your dream is to have a family, we will find a way to make that dream come true. You've already fulfilled all of mine."

She couldn't stop her tears from falling down. She planted a soft kiss on his lips. When she pulled back, she smiled. "Oh, yeah. The parents are definitely meeting you."

He smiled. "It would be my honor."

"Thank you, Goliath. I can't tell you how much what you said means to me, how relieved I am."

"I'm glad. I just wish to do all for you to know how much I love you, Elisa."

"I already knew. But I love all of the reminders." She smiled, slyly. "Keep 'em coming."

He smiled at her. "As you wish."

* * *

 **A/N: Guys, I very much enjoyed writing this! Goliath and Elisa are two of my favorites. Not just as a couple but also as individual characters. They are so strong, yet have their vulnerable sides. This story will lead to more developments in the future for, not just them, but all of the Clan.  
**

 **I'm planning a future chapter story that is kind of the direction all of these stories are headed. But, for now, we're sticking with the one-shots. Let me know what you thought of it! Leave me some reviews! Thanks in advance! Later, guys!  
**


End file.
